This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Yerkes Center was awarded an R-25 training grant to expand the current Emory/ YNPRC two-year laboratory animal residency program to three years. The focus of the enhanced training program is to attract more veterinarians to the NHP clinical medicine field, and to increase the number that join and work in primate facilities upon completion of their training. The expanded program is structured as a three-year residency. The first year of the training is based at the Emory Division of Animal Resources and focuses on multi-species laboratory animal training. The final two years, for which NIH funding has been awarded, is based at Yerkes (Main Station and Field Station) and focuses on the nonhuman primates. In-depth training is provided in clinical medicine, surgery, anesthesia and imaging, colony management, animal husbandry, facilities design and maintenance, financial management, etc. The first resident under this program will finish her training in July, 2009. She presented part of her research project at the Association of Primate Veterinarians (APV) Meeting in October 2007:"Psychosocial Stress and Diet Choice" and a clinical case at the American Association of Laboratory Animal Science Meeting in November 2008: "Anaplastic Large Cell Lymphosarcoma in a Sooty Mangabey". The second trainee still in her first year of the NHP training program gave a presentation of the following clinical case: "Cerebrovascular Accident (Stroke) in an Aged Chimpanzee" at the APV Meeting in November, 2008. Both residents are actively involved in the management and care of the NHP colony at the Yerkes Center and thus help to support the colony that provides animals resources for a diversity of programs such as AIDS vaccine development.